


Hustlers

by youremyforevergirl



Category: Glee, Hustlers (2019)
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Glee - Freeform, Hustlers, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyforevergirl/pseuds/youremyforevergirl
Summary: "Everybody's hustling, This city, this whole country is a strip club. You've got the people tossing the money and the people doing the dance"Brittana / FaberryBe Gay, Do Crime.Based on the 2019 movie "Hustlers"
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_“How did this all start?” the woman asked, her face hidden behind her notebook, “I guess I’d say it started that first night I saw her” Brittany said, biting her lip to hide the tears already beginning to form, “Do you mean Santana?” the woman asked again, finally looking up from the notepad to look her in the eyes only receiving a small nod from Brittany._

Brittany had arrived _that _night around 10:30pm, business flowed as per usual, she stuck to herself, trying her best to reach the end of the night. “Want a dance?” she asked the nearest man, trying to speed up time, “No thanks sweetheart” he snickered, flicking his hand at her trying to usher her away, she rolled her eyes as she felt herself drawn to the middle of the club, feeling alone and lost for the first time in months. “Now let’s welcome to the stage” a voice boomed on the overhead speaker, pulling Brittany from her thoughts, “The one, the only Snixx” the voice continued, the music getting louder as Brittany looked around to find whoever “Snixx” might be, her excitement building as she saw a dark shadow begin to move onto the stage.

Out of the shadows came a woman, her face hidden by the lights however Brittany instantly felt drawn to her, she couldn’t explain it. The girl moved towards the pole, instantly connecting her body to it like she was born to do this, the way her body moved had Brittany in a trance. The woman continued to move around the pole, performing moves Brittany had never seen before in her time working from club to club, the way her body moved was so indulging and left her with so much desire to know more. The ruckus from the crowd now forming around the stage only seemed to fuel the woman’s desire for more movement, she started to move closer to the men, shoving their faces into her chest, throwing her head back in laughter as she began to peel the rest of her outfit off, the men only getting louder and louder and the pile of money on the stage began to pile up. The woman began grabbing the money and shoving it in any place it could fit as she was escorted off the stage, as she moved into the back room, she stopped in front of Brittany, leaving her only with a few words, “Doesn’t money make you horny?” she asked, staring right into Brittany’s eyes, making her uncomfortable as she took a step away from the woman as she began to retreat into the curtains, now disappearing from her view, the experience had only made Brittany wanting more and more. 

_“How do you describe seeing her for the first time?” the woman with the notepad asked, awaiting Brittany’s answer as she began to tap her pen on the top of her clipboard as they sat in silence, Brittany tried to find the right words, “She was… indulging” Brittany began, beginning to chew the skin off her fingers, “The way she moved around that stage was beautiful, I had never felt so intrigued by a person in my whole life, I just felt instantly drawn to her like I was perhaps destined to be her…. friend” Brittany added, looking up at the woman in front of her, smiling as she continued, “I knew I could learn a lot from her, you know?” she continued, pausing for a second to collect her thoughts, “I wanted more” she said, looking down at the hands in her lap. _

The rest of her shift went quickly and when it was time for her break, she instantly retreated to her favourite break spot on the roof, as she stepped out she noticed a woman sitting in her spot, spread out in the most beautiful fur coat Brittany had ever seen in her life, as she moved out of the light she realised it was_ that_ woman, “Could I get a light?” Brittany blurted out, instantly regretting it as she moved towards the woman, “Of course” she said, pulling out her lighter from her coat, “Where’s your coat?” she asked, looking at the goosebumps forming along Brittany’s arms, “I forgot it” she giggled, looking away, beginning to feel nervous, “Climb in my fur” the woman said, opening the large coat before spreading her legs, leaving a space for Brittany to jump into, “Come on!” she said, sensing Brittany’s hesitation, holding the coat further open as Brittany climbed in-between her legs, she began wrapping the fur around her, pulling her legs closer together, providing as much comfort as she could for Brittany.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds, the woman taking small drags from her cigarette, Brittany’s still balancing in between her fingers, “Aren’t you going to smoke that?” The woman asked, gesturing towards the burning cigarette, “Honestly, I don’t even smoke, I don’t even know why I asked for one” Brittany giggled, squishing the bud into the concrete, enjoying the warmth the other woman was providing, the woman laughed, squeezing Brittany’s cold arms softly as they fell back into a comfortable silence.

“So is Snixx really a model?” Brittany asked, in an attempt to break the ice, causing the two to erupt in a fit of laughter, “Well she likes to think so” the woman laughed, taking another drag from her cigarette, “I’m Santana by the way” the woman said, looking down at Brittany, lightly running her fingers through her hair, “I’m Brittany, Brittany S Pierce” she says, smiling at the woman who now had a name to match the gorgeous face, “How are you so good?” Brittany finally asks, “I see you with every type of guy, you seem to have them all figured out” she says, looking down at her lap, “I guess I’m just the type of person who is good with people” Santana shrugs, taking another drag, “I guess it’s easier if you’re say… not into men” she adds, a smirk plastered across her face as she continued to brush her fingers through Brittany’s blonde hair, “Some of them aren’t so bad” she adds, pausing to crush her cigarette into the concrete. “How long have you been here?” Santana asked, moving to the side to get a better look at the girl in her lap, “About a month” Brittany says, smiling at her, “How’s the pay?” Santana asks, rubbing her hands up Brittany’s cold arms, “It’s been okay I guess” she says quietly, biting the skin off the inside of her lips, “ You must be cleaning up, look at you, you’re fucking gorgeous” Santana proudly states, grabbing Brittany’s cheeks so she can get a better look at her, “You’re fucking beautiful, never forget that honey” she says, earning a small smile from Brittany, “I’m not that good” she says, quiet enough that only she can hear, “What did you just say?” Santana asks, waiting for Brittany to repeat herself, “I’ve been watching you Britt, you’re fucking amazing” she says, causing a flood of blush to rush over Brittany’s face at the use of her nickname, she decided then and there that “Britt” was now only to be used by Santana Lopez.

“Maybe we could work together” Santana said, biting her lip as she looked down at Brittany awaiting her answer, “I could easily give you a crash course in this place” she added, Brittany remaining silent as Santana continued to run her fingers through Brittany’s hair, “What do you say, Britt?” she whispers into her ear, causing the hair on Brittany’s neck to stand up, “Lets fucking do this” Brittany finally stated, the two erupting into another fit of laughter.

_“It was Santana’s idea to work together?” the woman asked, looking up at Brittany again, “Yes, that’s right” she nodded, awaiting the next question, “How would you describe her?” the woman asked, jotting down a few notes on her pad as Brittany begun, “She was beautiful, she was kind, she was…..everything I ever wanted” Brittany said, smiling as she continued “She was so good to me, she cared so much about me and not once did she ever make me feel stupid, when I was with her it’s like my body woke up somehow” Brittany said, looking down at her hands again, picking at her nails as she decided to stop answering the question, “When would you say this “plan” got out of hand” the woman asked, Brittany instantly looking at the recorder on the desk, her hands began to pick at the material in her pants, her eyes darting around the room as she searched for a way out, she took a deep breath as she began, “Santana Lopez was always in control” Brittany said, looking at the woman sat in front of her._

_"She loved control”. _


	2. Hierachy

“Every girl has muscles to do this, give it a go” Santana laughed, helping Brittany mount the pole, “You got it” she continued, helping her lay flat across the pole, Brittany feeling her breath hitch as she felt the other girl wrap her fingers underneath her legs, pulling her further up the pole.

“I’m going to fall” Brittany laughed, desperately reaching around for Santana, the other girl erupting in a fit of laughter at how awkward she looked attempting the dance, “There you go” Santana clapped as Brittany managed to contort her body and hold herself up, “You look fucking gorgeous” Santana said, holding Brittany up to keep her from falling.

“You got it baby” she added on, looking up at Brittany mastering the move she had only learnt from Santana 5 minutes ago, “I did it!” Brittany shouted, looking down at Santana with the biggest smile plastered on her face, “You did it” Santana agreed, helping her down from the pole, “You’re a natural” she whispered, giving Brittany a small punch on the arm.

_“She showed me everything, she let me into her secret world and helped me make a living” Brittany said, picking at her pants trying to avoid making any eye contact with the interviewer, “I had never felt so comfortable in this profession until Santana, she made me feel…. Beautiful” she said, finally looking up at the woman sitting across the table, the tape recorder still ticking away._

“Are we ready to make some fucking money tonight?” Santana’s voice boomed into the hallway as they reached the dressing room, earning a loud cheer from the other women inside. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany, leading her to each woman to introduce her, “Quinn got new titties” one woman yelled, revealing a small blonde girl sitting on the counter, Santana instantly being drawn over to her, “Give me a feel Quinn” Santana said, reaching out to feel her new set of boobs, “They’re good” Santana smirked, looking over her shoulder at Brittany who had a wide smile plastered across her face, “Quinn have you met this lovely lady yet?” Santana asked, holding out her hand to present her, earning a smile from Quinn, “Britt, this is my baby Quinn, we’ve been friends since High School” she shrugged, “Hi Honey, welcome to this shithole” Quinn said, holding out her hand for Brittany to shake, “I love it here” Brittany said honestly, taking Quinn’s hand only to be pulled in for a hug, “Sorry I’m a hugger” Quinn laughed, ignoring the fact Brittany was drowning in her new Double D’s, “Don’t kill her Quinn” Santana laughed, pulling Brittany out of her friend’s embrace, “I’ve claimed this one” Santana laughed, sticking her finger up at Quinn leading Brittany to her table.

“This is our spot” Santana said proudly, pulling out an extra chair for Brittany to use before putting her feet onto the counter and grabbing a post-it note to write “Santitany” across it before sticking it to the wall proudly, looking up only to be met with Brittany’s furrowed eyebrows, “I don’t like that” Brittany gestured towards Santana’s attempt at a name mashup, with furrowed eyebrows and a determined look on her face she reached forward to grab another post-it note before writing her own rendition on it, sticking it on top of Santana’s, leaning back into her chair to study Santana’s reaction, “Brittana” Santana said to herself before smirking and grabbing Brittany’s hand to squeeze, “I love it”.

“Rule number one” she heard from behind her making her turn around, “Never put money back into this place” Santana said, picking up the drink Brittany had only just ordered before pouring it onto the floor in front of her, “Let the guys get fucked up, you want them drunk enough to get them spending money and they have to be able to sign a cheque, that’s the most important part” she smirked, holding out her hand for Brittany to take, leading them over to the DJ, “Play us something good Puck” she said, sliding a bill across the table, “You got it San”.

_“She knew her way around that place like she owned it” Brittany started, staring back at the tape recorder still ticking away on the coffee table in front of her. “She taught me the hierarchy and how to deal with each different type of guy who walked through the door” said as she shrugged, continuing on “The worst of them we’re the ones on top but she always knew how to deal with them, they always listened” Brittany said, looking up at the woman across from her. _

The two girls we’re pressed against each other, their hands travelling up and down each other’s bodies as they drowned out the thought of the man over watching them, “Eyes on me baby” Santana whispered as she ran her fingers over Brittany’s lips, “You look gorgeous” she added, her fingers latching their way underneath her dress straps, teasing her as she pulled away, lifting her hair to allow Brittany her own access to the back of her dress, Brittany’s fingers latching around the loop as she loosened it to pull down Santana’s dress, her breath hitching as more and more skin was released, her focus was pulled away as the looming presence of another person in the room was once again revealed when the sound of his chewing pulled them from their trance, “I’m bored” the man said, throwing his last $20 note onto the pile, leaving the room in a huff and leaving the girls alone with their pile of notes.

_“We made so much fucking money, the two of us we’re a crowd favourite” Brittany said, laughing to herself as she recalled the memories. “When did you begin to catch feelings for Santana?” the woman asked only to be met with a silence, “I should really get going” Brittany said, awkwardly grabbing her bag as she stood up to leave, when she reached the door she looked back once more, “She wasn’t in this to make friends, it just…. happened” Brittany smiled sadly before slamming the door shut behind her. _


End file.
